FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the structure of a gate driving circuit in a conventional display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional gate driving circuit includes a plurality pairs of gate driving integrated circuits, each of which includes an integrated circuit on the left side of the display area (“AA” area) and a corresponding integrated circuit on the right side of the display area. Each pair of gate driving integrated circuits is connected by a plurality of gate lines. In each pair, the number of gate lines connected to the integrated circuit on the left side of the display area is the same as the number of gate lines connected to the integrated circuit on the right side of the display area. In each pair, the integrated circuit on the left side and the integrated circuit on the right side drive the same number of gate lines, and complete application of gate scanning signals to the gate lines simultaneously. Upon completion of application of gate scanning signals in a pair of integrated circuits, the conventional gate driving scheme then switches to an adjacent pair of integrated circuits for applying gate scanning signals to the gate lines connecting the adjacent pair of integrated circuits. Because the pair of integrated circuits complete application of gate scanning signals to the gate lines simultaneously, switching of gate integrated circuit units occurs on the left side and the right side at the same time. Simultaneous switching of integrated circuits on both sides affects gate on voltage Von and gate off voltage Vg1, resulting in technical problems such as split screen and H-block.